Dark Schneider
|-|Dark Schneider=thumb|380px |-|Majin Forma=thumb|400px |-|Dragon Knight Lucifer=thumb|350px |-|Adam of Darkness=thumb|450px Sobre Dark Schneider é o personagem principal de Bastard!! e é o mago mais poderoso do seu universo. 15 anos antes da linha do tempo atual, ele tinha um exército de assistentes e guerreiros liderados pelos "Cavaleiros de Havoc". Ele foi derrotado por Lars Ul Metallicana, mas usou sua magia para reencarnar-se em um jovem rapaz chamado Lushe Ren Ren. Geo Soto Noto, o sacerdote chefe de Meta-Licana então selou o espírito de Dark Schneider para que não ressurgisse no jovem rapaz. Depois que uma guerra eclodiu e os selos de Anthrax foram quebrados, o sumo sacerdote ordenou que Dark Schneider fosse liberado para o mundo mais uma vez para conquistá-la. O principal objetivo da Dark Schneider é tomar todo o mundo e "conseguir todas as mulheres" do mesmo. A primeira parte da história é baseada principalmente em cima dele recebendo sua tripulação de volta, conhecido como o "Cavaleiros do Havoc" ou os "Quatro Reis Celestiais", bem como alcançar o poder que ele teve uma vez para que ele possa começar a sua meta de conquista mundial novamente. Características Pessoais Nome: Dark Schneider Títulos: D.S; Darsh; Adão das Trevas Idade: Mais de 400 Anos Sexo: Masculino Classificações: Ser Humano Artificial/Mago/Adão das Trevas Obra: Bastard!! Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D Ataque: Pelo menos Montanha (derrotou Efreet , mesmo em um estado enfraquecido) até País (Superior ao Eddie EE), Planeta (Com Black Sabbath) | Pelo menos Continental (Capaz de atomizar uma grande parte de King Crimson Glory) | Estrela grande (Mais forte que Micael em seu corpo físico) | Galáxia (Judas Pain foi dito como tendo o poder para destruir uma Galáxia. Quebrou o Black Abyss como efeito de sua luta contra Uriel) | Galáxia (Do mesmo nível que Uriel depois que o mesmo aumentou seu poder por 130 vezes, simplesmente por estar com raiva dele) | Desconhecido (Mais poderoso que suas versões anteriores, foi dito como sendo o mais próximo de Deus) Velocidade: Velocidade da luz em reações (Surrou Anthrax em seu corpo de Androide) | Velocidade da luz inicialmente, Mais rápido que a luz após conseguir usar por completo a velocidade de seu corpo astral | Mais rápido que a luz (Pelo menos 7,000 vezes mais rápido) | Mais rápido que a luz | Mais rápido que a luz | Desconhecida Força: Desconhecida (Muito antes de sua forma atual já levantava um Golem de 100.000 toneladas) Defesa: País grande, Planeta com escudos | Estrela grande (Absorveu uma Supernova, Lutou com a forma base de Uriel) | Galáxia (Recebeu milhões de golpes de Uriel em sua forma Fallen) | Galáxia (Recebeu um ataque de Uriel em sua forma Augoeides e resistiu a ataques de Uriel Augoeides em sua forma 130 vezes mais poderosa. | Desconhecido Vigor: Muito Alto, aguentou seu próprio Judas Pain e resistiu a DKL, que causa grande esforço na sua alma e corpo, além de poder lutar vários dias seguidos. Alcance: Muitos metros através de magia Inteligência: Alta, consegue entender linhas desconhecidas que ninguém mais poderia, entende fissão nuclear muito bem, demonstra grande inteligência no campo de batalha. Fraqueza(s): Arrogância Extrema, o Judas Pain causa um grande dano a seu corpo e alma. Variações: Pré-Anthrax | Pós-Anthrax | Forma Base depois do Time-Skip | Majin Dark Schneider | Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) | Adão das Trevas Poderes Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Super Sentidos (Milhares de vezes acima de uma pessoa comum), Voo, Magia, Criação de Buracos Negros, Telepatia, Manipulação Mental, Ilusionismo, Manipulação Elementar (Manipulação do Fogo superior a 1,000,000 °C, Manipulação da Eletricidade, Manipulação do Ar, Manipulação de Gelo, Manipulação da Terra), Manipulação de Ácidos, Manipulação da Escuridão, Petrificação, Selamento, Invocação, Campos de Força, Criação (Consegue criar seres da sua memória), Consegue gerar Zero Absoluto, Nulificação de Poderes, Induz Fissão Nuclear, Criação de Vácuos, Indução de Sono, Consegue ver entre ilusões, Resistência a várias formas de ataque e ataques exóticos, Consegue destruir num nível Astral, Espiritual e Físico, Ressurreição, Regeneração (Rank A; Teve seu corpo físico e alma consumidos da existência e se recuperou logo em seguida), Manipulação Material (Em nível elementar), Manipulação da Alma Parafernalha * Espada Efreet * Judas Pain * Dragon Knight Lucifer Transformações * Majin Dark Schneider Técnicas Especiais * Magia: descrito como o mistério do poder do Criador, este foi roubado pelo anjos caídos e trazidos até os seres humanos. Depois de longos e complexos rituais, os seres humanos podem abrir um canal do plano físico para o espiritual, e através do uso de encantamentos podem acumular poder que os permite manipular espíritos e forças poderosas. * Manipulação de Magia: uma técnica que permite controlar a energia que existe além da quarta dimensão (plano astral) no universo tridimensional. Para isso o mago deve possuir grande concentração, resistência e força mental. - Magia de Fogo= * Magia de Fogo: uma variedade de magias baseadas no elemento fogo. São descritas como não tendo um limite de poder exato (uma vez que a temperatura pode ser aumentada até níveis desconhecidos, dependendo apenas do poder do usuário). -Damned: um feitiço que atira uma bomba mágica, o impacto da explosão é capaz de pulverizar as muralhas de um castelo e seres resistentes ao calor. -Guns's n Roses: uma magia que cria uma parede de fogo, com uma temperatura de 1000º C. Seu tamanho varia de acordo com o poder do mago e pode ser usada para dissipar gás ou névoa com elementos perigosos. -Impellitteri: feitiço que cria pequenas bombas mágicas com o poder de uma granada de mão. -Voivod: através desta magia, o mago pode enviar microondas de radiação para o corpo do adversário. A radiação faz com que todos os fluídos corporais fervam quase instantaneamente, explodindo os vasos sanguíneos. thumb|220x220px-Exodus: usando as chamas vindas do inferno, o mago se torna uma tocha viva que se lança contra o alvo. Essa magia alcança temperaturas de 20.000 graus celsius e pode dissipar qualquer substância nas moléculas. -Savadage: magia que permite a Dark Schneider cuspir fogo, semelhante a um dragão. -Napalm Death: magia que cria bolas de fogo teleguiadas, com poder suficiente para matar esfinges protegidas por barreiras mágicas. -Van War: dispara uma chuva de bolas de fogo a velocidades altíssimas. -Sepultura: uma versão mais poderosa do Napalm Death. -Black Sabbath: uma magia high ancient proibida. Criando uma poderosa barreira mágica, Dark Schneider teleporta matéria para dentro da barreira, sobrepondo os átomos e criando uma fissão nuclear. Inicialmente o ar atinge uma temperatura de milhares de graus celsius e o ponto de reação chega a centena de milhões de graus celsius. Em seguida, a energia restante e radiação são enviadas para outra dimensão. É afirmado que, sem o uso de barreiras para conter o ataque, essa magia poderia destruir o mundo. Obs: Quando Dark Schneider usa essa magia a primeira vez, ele está em sua forma enfraquecida, junto a isso, ele também afirma “teleportar apenas um pequeno volume de ar” para dentro da barreira, o que indica que a magia não foi usada em todo seu potencial. - Magia de Vento= * Magia de Vento: magias derivadas do ar e alguns de seus aspectos. -Balvolt: uma magia que libera uma poderosa descarga elétrica de 20 mil volts contra o oponente. -Sodom: magia que consiste na liberação de energia, que ao se propagar no ar, distorce dimensionalmente o espaço e o transforma em lâminas afiadas. -Thunder Riot: criando descargas superaquecidas de plasma, o mago pode lança-los contra seu adversário, com um poder 3 vezes maior que o Balvolt (60 mil volts). Essa magia também pode danificar o centro motor do cérebro, impedindo que o adversário lance seus ataque na direção correta. -Raven: magia de voo. -Dark Angel: uma mistura de magia de vento e das trevas, lança uma ataque de energia negativa de nuvens de tempestades de outra dimensão. -Vengeance: feitiço que cria uma bala de plasma super-aquecida nas mãos de Dark Schneider, em seguida, é lançada em uma grande velocidade, destruindo toda matéria orgânica e inorgânica em seu alcance. -Anai Alade: essa magia cria um maciço vácuo próximo a Dark Schneider, que suga tudo ao seu redor, podendo absorver até mesmo a magia Testament de Kall-Su que alcança o 0 absoluto. - Magia de Terra= * Magia de Terra: magias do elemento terra. -Megadeath: uma magia que extrai energia dos espíritos da terra e do ar. A energia unida de tempestades e terremotos pode destruir um castelo inteiro e tem um poder 100 vezes maior que um Damned. -Magnum: uma magia que abre o chão abaixo do oponente, logo depois, um forte fluxo de magma é cuspido através do buraco, queimando o oponente. -Drash Gun: cria picos perfurantes de terra do chão que atravessam e empalam seus adversários. - Magia de Água= * Magia de Água: magias derivadas da água. -Acid Drinker: uma mistura de magia de água e das trevas, reúne partículas de ácido na atmosfera e dispara no alvo que, em seguida, é liquefeito. - Magia Negra= * Magia Negra: magias que usam o poder de entidades malignas, do inferno ou dimensões alternativas. -Venom: magia de assinatura de Dark Schneider. Essa magia invoca enzimas do reino das trevas, essas penetram as células do corpo do oponente e aceleram seu metabolismo até que seja reduzido a pó. Qualquer matéria orgânica dentro do alcance é destruída. -Accused: uma maldição, onde uma condição é imposta entre o mago e a vítima, uma vez que esta não cumpra a condição, a vítima é decomposta e seus átomos rearranjados na forma de um sapo. -Led Zeppelin: o oponente é preso em uma poderosa barreira mágica, em seguida, a barreira é ligada ao Netherworld. Após isso, inúmeros espíritos famintos são invocados para devorar o adversário. Os espíritos famintos devoram toda e qualquer matéria orgânica dentro da barreira, até mesmo mortos-vivos. - Magia de Luz= * Magia de Luz: magias que constituem na manipulação da luz. -Anselm: uma magia que atira flechas mágicas pela mão do mago. Essas flechas atacam automaticamente os pontos vitais dos oponentes, porém não chegam a causar danos letais. -Rainbow: um feitiço que cria um arco e flechas de luz. A flecha tem um poder 50 vezes maior que a magia Anselm e podem viajar a uma velocidade subsônica. -Chrome Rose: um feixe de luz, usado por Dark Schneider para deter os dragões de água de Kall-Su. thumb|220x220px-Halloween: dita como “a mais poderosa magia de Dark Schneider”, essa magia dispara um poderoso feixe de energia capaz de destruir um exército inteiro. É afirmando também que o Halloween é uma magia com mais da metade do poder do Black Sabbath. -Judas Priest: invoca 4 demônios gigantes, que suprimem o inimigo com seu ódio e dor. Uma vez que o alvo fica imobilizado, Dark Schneider dispara uma poderosa rajada de energia que destrói o inimigo a nível atômico e sendo capaz de destruir boa parte da arca. Não apenas isso, a magia bloqueia distorção espaço-temporal e destrói a existência do adversário. - Outras Magias e Habilidades= * Magias sem especificação e habilidades: -Barreiras Mágicas: Dark Schneider tem ao entorno de seu corpo várias barreiras mágicas que o protegem de ataques físicos e dependendo da potência do ataque, podem o anular por completo. Essas barreiras também podem ser usadas para proteger outras pessoas. -Reencarnação: através de um ritual feito previamente, Dark Schneider pode transferir sua mente e alma para outro corpo, sem perder suas memórias ou enfraquecer. Dessa forma pode aumentar gradualmente seus poderes, conhecimento e experiência. -Charm: feitiço que manipula a percepção da vítima, cuidado e dúvidas são apagados de sua mente, fazendo a pessoa reconhecer o inimigo como um amigo ou aliado. Magia utilizada para obter informações ou segredos de outras pessoas, porém sua eficácia varia de acordo com a inteligência da vítima. -Blonde Obsession: magia usada para remover selos e trancas mágicas. -Sleep of Underworld: uma magia de transferência de espírito. Um feitiço extremo e de alto nível capaz de inverter o fluxo natural do sistema de energia de vida, ele mantém a alma ligada ao mundo mortal enquanto, através da transfusão de energia vital, restaura o corpo destruído. -Regeneração: pode facilmente regenerar membros perdidos e até mesmo boa parte do corpo físico (perdeu 2/3 do corpo contra Abigail e teve seu peito perfurado duas vezes pela magia Thor). -Imortalidade: Dark Schneider mostrou-se capaz de reencarnar em outros corpos através de um ritual antigo. Durante a luta contra Lars, esse ritual é ativado, transferindo a mente e alma de D.S. para Lucie Renren. -Pode refletir ataques de energia. -Pode entrar nos sonhos de outras pessoas. -Pode induzir um sono profundo em outras pessoas. Foi capaz de manter Sheila dormindo durante 2 anos. -Mestre em ilusões: Dark Schneider já mostrou-se um proeminente usuário de ilusões, sendo capaz de enganar até mesmo os sentidos de seus adversários. E como tal, mostrou capacidade de ver através da ilusão criada por outros. -Uso do poder de Deuses: Dark Schneider demonstrou ter ligação com vários e diferentes tipos de deuses. Através dessa ligação ele pode anular a magia de outros deuses e até sobrepujá-los. thumb|390x390px-Descendente das Trevas: como Dark Schneider é um mago nascido das trevas, seu poder está intimamente ligado a escuridão, como tal, ele pode ser influenciado pela poder das Trevas e aumentar seus poderes drasticamente, podendo até mesmo ressuscitar. Essa descendência também permite a Dark Schneider usar artefatos demoníacos, que só poderiam ser usados por entidades malignas. -Aura Maligna: emanação da energia das trevas de Dark Schneider é tão poderosa que pode suprimir e intimidar inimigos mais fracos, mesmo estando a grande distância. -Controle do Corpo: Dark Schneider tem mostrado a capacidade de controlar todas as funções e sistemas do seu corpo a um nível celular. -Teletransporte: magia que permite mover-se instantaneamente a qualquer ponto do espaço em uma curta distância. Também pode teletransportar objetos ou outras pessoas a força por longas distâncias, mas exige bastante poder mágico. -Percepção Extra-Sensorial: capacidade de sentir a distância intenções hostis, detectar fontes de poder mágico, estimar o número de adversários e seus níveis, além de poder compreender a magia adversária. -Materialização: Dark Schneider tem mostrado ter a capacidade de manipular a matéria. -Centelha Divina: quando Deus criou Adão e Eva, ele soprou em suas narinas afim de dar-lhes o dom da vida, concedendo a eles grande poder e pureza. Porém, após provarem do fruto proibido e serem expulsos do Éden, essa capacidade foi se deteriorando com o tempo até os dias atuais, estando infinitamente longe de seu poder ancestral. No entanto, mesmo agora, toda alma humana ainda possui uma pequena parte de Deus dentro de si (é afirmado que a alma humana é dividida em duas metades: uma criada a partir da energia divina e outra a partir da energia maligna. A medida que a humanidade tende para um dos lados, o exército de anjos ou demônios é fortalecido, por fim, está "balança" também pode ser usada para abrir os portões do Paraíso ou Inferno). }} - Forma Pós-Inferno= Após a luta contra Anthrasax, Dark Schneider é selado na dimensão de Deus (Alcatraz), porém, devido a influência de Satan, sua alma é lançada no Inferno. Após chegar ao Inferno, Dark Schneider tem um aumento imenso de poder, superando até mesmo seu auge contra Lars. Nessa forma ele facilmente derrota demônios 6.600x mais poderosos que Anthrasax e luta (ainda que com sérias dificuldades) contra Porno Diano. Após um salto temporal de 4 anos, Dark Schneider roubou 6 dos 7 Judas Pain dos Reis Demônios, aumentando seus poderes ainda mais, colocando-o no mesmo nível dos Serafins (em sua forma base) e sendo capaz de mostrar grande superioridade contra Konron. - Magias e Habilidades= * Magias e Habilidades: -Vortex: magia que sela criaturas malignas como demônios dentro de uma barreira. -Arcana: uma magia que distorce o espaço-tempo ao redor do mago. -Crow Bar: uma barreira mágica de 13 camadas usada contra demônios. Ela absorve o poder demoníaco até exorcizar a entidade. Se o demônio tentar escapar, sua alma é destruída. -Damned Nation: uma forma evoluída e muito mais poderosa da magia Damned. Causa ruptura no espaço-tempo, que cria ondas de choque que aniquilam o oponente. -Iron Lightning Anselm: uma forma evoluída da magia Anselm, que agora viaja na velocidade da luz. -Sharingan: feitiço visual que permite Dark Schneider ler os movimentos do adversário e aumentar sua velocidade de reação, ao ponto de reagir à Porno Diano. -Arch Enemy: reunindo poder mágico em sua mão, Dark Schneider disfere um poderoso golpe, capaz de perfurar anjos e demônios e destruir seus Eternal Atoms (semelhante ao usado por Satan contra Uriel). -Imortalidade: sobrevive mesmo tendo todo o corpo destruído, exceto a cabeça e coluna vertebral. -Regeneração: pode regenerar completamente o corpo. -Absorção de Energia: mostrou capacidade de absorver energia mágica (absorveu o ataque de Michael que foi dito ter o poder de uma supernova), curando instantaneamente qualquer dano físico (regenerou completamente, mesmo tendo apenas a cabeça e coluna vertebral) e aumentando sua resistência. }} - Forma Majin= thumb|centre|600x600px|"O número da Besta, a reencarnação do Anti-Cristo!" Forma Majin: forma demoníaca usada por Dark Schneider ao ativar os 7 Judas Pain simultaneamente. O novo corpo é descrito como tendo a forma de uma divindade demoníaca, adquirindo as habilidades dos 6 Reis Demônios (Asmodeus, Astaroth, Byleth, Bael, Belial, Paymon), conferindo a Dark Schneider um poder aumentado milhões vezes. Essa nova forma é dita por Rafael como tendo o poder para destruir toda a galáxia, porém como efeito colateral, o usuário é exposto a uma imensa dor física, emocional e espiritual, onde mesmo os Reis Demônios preferem evitar seu uso. Por fim, usar o poder do Judas Pain pode terminar com sua existência sendo apagada. - Magias e Habilidades= * Magias e Habilidades: -Absorção Infinita: os Judas Pain tem a habilidade de absorver a matéria ao seu redor afim de criar o novo corpo (Majin) que pode absorver ou refletir quase qualquer magia. Atuando como um imã gigante, pode reunir alta concentração de energia maligna, convertendo em uma quantidade infinita de energia. Seu poder é igual ao Black Abyss (um buraco negro super maciço com 50 milhões de vezes a massa solar), sua força de atração é infinita e nunca deixa de absorver qualquer poder ao seu redor. -Magia Instantânea: capacidade de usar magias (mesmo de alto nível) sem o uso de encantamentos, gestos ou rituais. Pode gerar qualquer magia com um simplesmente movimento de seu corpo. -Telepatia: poder ler a mente e projetar sua voz na mente de outro seres. -Sentidos Sobre-Humanos: possui todos os sentidos físicos ampliados milhares de vezes a capacidade normal. -Aura Demoníaca: a presença da forma Majin exala um enorme poder e energia das trevas, criando em seus adversários um sentimento de medo e horror. Essa habilidade é forte o suficiente para conter temporariamente Konron, um Visconde do Inferno. -Dark Kain: um fluxo de energia escura disparado através da segunda boca no corpo de Dark Schneider, capaz de ferir demônios de alto nível. -Judas Pain: uma magia com um poder milhões de vezes acima de sua versão anterior, com capacidade de destruir os Eternal Atoms de seus inimigos e apagá-los da causalidade. Pode ser usado sem encantamento ou qualquer preparação prévia, com um simples movimento do corpo. }} - Dragon Knight Lucifer= centre Dragon Knight Lucifer: uma arma tecno-orgânica criada pela humanidade para combater os augoeides dos anjos e demônios. Uma criação que mescla uma tecnologia extremamente avançada e magia, resultando em um poder ilimitado, cujo única restrição é o próprio usuário (quanto maior a energia espiritual do usuário, mais poderoso DKL se torna, podendo aumentar seu poder exponencialmente). Através do poder do DKL, Dark Schneider pode manter-se em igualdade contra Uriel, mesmo após o aumento de poder contínuo de 130x, tornando-se uma ameaça multi-galática. - Magias e Habilidades= * Magias e Habilidades: -Efeito Neutralizador: assim como Konron podia neutralizar os poderes e ataques dos Serafins, através das vibrações etéreas criadas por Amrael, DKL é capaz de neutralizar os poderes dos anjos, os tornando incapazes de destruí-lo completamente. Apesar disso, ele ainda pode ser destruído por seres originados das trevas como Satan, Beelzebub ou Uriel após a queda. thumb|392x392px -Demolitioner Gun: uma poderosa rajada de energia lançada através da boca de duas das cabeças de dragão. O ataque, ao se chocar com a Gungnir de Uriel foi capaz de abalar todo Inferno, desintegrar parte dele, destruir temporariamente a barreira dimensional que separa o Eden (Terra) do Inferno e destruiu o Black Abyss (um buraco negro super maciço com 50 milhões de vezes a massa do sol). -Giran Ira: cria um micro buraco negro, para absorver o ataque Gaia's Judgment de Uriel. Segundo Beelzebub, a magia foi usada apenas por uma fração de segundos pois a distorção do espaço poderia destruir todo país e ainda através dessa distorção, é possível que Dark Schneider use um salto dimensional. -The Opening of All Temples and the Great 9 Elemental Furnace: desativando todos os sistemas de supressão de Lucifer, Dark Schneider abre as 9 fornalhas elementais, podendo extrair e absorver os elementos dispostos ao seu redor para se regenerar e recuperar-se. -Loudness All Guns Blazing: Utilizando do poder das 9 fornalhas elementais e usando todos os elementos mágicos (Fogo, água, vento, terra, luz, trevas, magia sagrada, espiritual e de mortos-vivos), dispara lasers simultâneos de todos os olhos capazes de destruir as dispel bounds de Uriel e feri-lo gravemente. -Super Demonic Dimensional Separation / Jawbreaker: uma magia nascida da mescla das magias Hell Rider, Light Wings e Exodus. Uma magia que quebra a dimensão durante o salto interdimensional, sendo capaz de abrir um caminho através do espaço negativo de Uriel. -Bloodstone: cria um espaço amaldiçoado, onde todo dano sofrido por Lucifer e Dark Schneider é infligido no mesmo grau e proporção em seu adversário. Para utilizar o Bloodstone, é necessário liberar os 13 Sentinelas (válvulas que controlam o fluxo mágico), assim sobrecarregando o sistema do DKL. Esse é um ataque de última instância, que só pode ser usado uma vez. }} - Adam of Darkness= thumb|centre|600x600px Adam of Darkness: a mais recente e possivelmente mais poderosa transformação de Dark Schneider, onde este encontra-se com um par de asas, sendo uma com aparência angelical e outra demoníaca. *'Criação:' nessa forma, Dark Schneider demonstrou ter a capacidade de recriar o corpo e alma de Amrael a um nível atômico e etéreo. Um feito que segundo Rafael e os Reis Demônios somente Deus e o ser mais próximo a ele são capazes. }} Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Animações Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Ergocinetas Categoria:Telecinetas Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Materiomantes Categoria:Teletransportadores Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Bastard!! Categoria:Classe C/2 Categoria:Classe B/5 Categoria:Classe B/4 Categoria:Classe B/2 Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Geocinetas Categoria:Aerocinetas Categoria:Eletrocinetas Categoria:Piromantes Categoria:Invocadores Categoria:Usuários de Campos de Força Categoria:Seladores Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Magos Categoria:Regeneração Atualizada Categoria:Hax Categoria:Classe C/4